Misconception
by ReginaMills96
Summary: SEQUEL TO MISUNDERSTOOD! After her last attempt to end her life, Sam makes the decision to have Taylor sectioned. But as Taylor's psychosis gets worse and worse, will the decision to treat Taylor against her will be what she needs.
1. Chapter 1

(Sam's POV)

I'd met Taylor Schofield quite a few times and although I wasn't supposed to I'd grown friendly towards her. I'd lost count of the number of times I'd saved her life, but this one had been just too close...way too close. She was so, so lucky to be alive. I knew she wouldn't see it like that. I knew this wasn't Taylor, It was the depression it had taken over her mind. I'd seen a few cases but none as bad as this. I worked closely with the psychiatric department and spent quite a few of my shifts up there. This gave me some piece of mind for what I was about to do, but I couldn't help but feel I was betraying her trust.

I had Taylor sedated, I figured it might be better this way...less emotional. I had to explain to Rachel what was going to happen, I explained the process of Taylor being admitted and that she could visit her once she was settled. Rachel was upset, it was expected. It seemed drastic but Taylor was proving to be a danger to herself. She couldn't be left alone. I took Taylor up to Psych myself, although she was currently sedated, it wouldn't last long and she needed to be conscious for the admission process. That task was going to prove difficult...

(Taylor's POV)

I woke up in a strange room, I'd never been here before. It was white...everything was white. It was almost blinding. I sat up, my head was fuzzy and I was a little dazed, It took me a few minutes to come back to reality. There were two people in the room with me. I recognised one, it was Sam the other, I didn't recognise, she had long reddy, blonde hair that was tied back. Sam stood up and walked towards me.

"Where am I?" I questioned her

"It's okay. You're safe" she replied simply

What did she mean safe? I took another look around. How stupid was I? I'd seen enough films to know where I was. But, I wasn't crazy! I looked at Sam.

"You bitch. I trusted you!" I screamed

"Taylor...although it might not seem like it, this is for your own good" Sam explained

"Go." I said "I don't ever want to see you again."

No matter how scared I was, I couldn't shake the anger. Sam nodded.

"I'll give you some time to calm down" she said before leaving the room

I grabbed the admission papers and screwed them up. No way was I staying here. I was shown to "my room". Dr Naylor, My psychiatrist (Not that I needed one) explained some stuff, but I didn't want to hear it. I hated them all.

"Take these" Dr Naylor said handing me a small pot of pills

"What are they?" I asked

"They'll help you stay relaxed"

I took the pot and threw them at the wall.

"I don't need that crap" I said bitterly

"Taylor, we can't help you unless you let us...and if you don't get help you don't leave. So I suggest you have a rethink about accepting treatment. Get some sleep" Dr Naylor said before leaving the room.

I did as she said. Maybe this was all just a horrible dream? At least I was hoping she was. My room was white, the only colour was the pale blue bedding. I focused on this for a while, laying there just staring at the ceiling. I'd never been able to sleep without cutting. I just had to let everything escape before I slept, it helped me calm down...unwind. A thin layer of sweat covered my body as I went over and over my thoughts in my head. It took ages for me to drift off and then I heard the door click and I was sat bolt upright, breathing heavily.

"I didn't mean to wake you" Sam said

I ignored her, laying down and turning to face the wall.

(Sam's POV)

It was clear that Taylor hadn't calmed down enough to forgive me yet. I was still worried though she seemed distant. I went outside to speak to Jac.

"How's Taylor been?" I asked

"Difficult, she's already refused meds"

"Well she's here involuntarily. Can't you force her?" I asked

Taylor needed help.

"I'm still waiting for the permission to come through to hold her against her will, we can only detain her for 72 hours without it and I can't force anything on her" Jac explained

"I'll try and talk to her" I promised

Jac smiled at me and went off to deal with another patient. I turned around walking back into Taylor's room. She was still sat on her bed, staring in to space. I pulled up a chair, and sat down.

"What are you doing here?" She mumbled

I sighed.

"Taylor, I care about you, let me help"

"I told you to go!" She yelled

She stood up and I did too so I was level with her.

"Just calm down" I said in a calm voice

"Don't tell me what to do!" She said bitterly

She took a swing at me. My army training kicked in and I grabbed her arms pinning them behind her back and restraining her.

"Taylor calm down!" I said again more sternly

They must have heard the commotion because Jac came in. She injected Taylor with a mild sedative just to her calm her down and she stopped thrashing as every muscle in her body relaxed. We took her to what was called the isolation room in was cover in crash mats, the floor, the walls, the ceiling...everything. We laid her on the floor and left her to calm down.


	2. Chapter 2

(Sam's POV)

When Taylor had calmed down, she went back to her room. It always worked the same way. After the psychosis ended the depression always set in. I went in and sat next to her.

"Hey" I Smiled

"Hi" she muttered

Her face was blank, I put my arm around her shoulders and tears streamed her face.

"Rachel hates me doesn't she?" She said softly

"No of course not, she just can't help you with this. You need proper help"

She looked at me her eyes red from crying "Please don't make me stay here Sam? Please..." She begged

It broke my heart and I wanted to tell her she could go straight home but she couldn't

"I'm sorry..." I replied simply

"Please? I'll do anything" she pleaded

"I'm sorry Taylor it doesn't work like that"

She wouldn't talk to me after that, she just sat there with a blank look on her face.

(Taylor's POV)

I couldn't stay here, I couldn't. I hated them all. If I had to stay...if they wouldn't get me out then when I did get out it wouldn't be back to them...

Before Sam left I told her I didn't want to see anyone. She nodded, clearly she thought I'd change my mind...she was wrong. I wasn't crazy! Why didn't they understand that? I sat there for hours debating with myself, what to do...did I agree or disagree? That was the question running round and round in my head.

I took a deep breathe and headed out to the main nurses station. Dr Naylor was there.

"I want to admit myself" I said trying to hide the cracks in my voice

She stood there looking at me stunned for a few minutes.

"This way" she said when she'd gotten over the shock

She led me through to her office, there was a black door with a silver sign on the door.

_**Dr Jacqueline Naylor**_

_**Psychiatrist**_

Seeing it in writing on the door just made it even more frightening. I took a seat inside and Dr Naylor pulled out some forms.

"If you sign this, you are admitting yourself to the hospital and accepting any treatment. Any personal belongings will be searched and anything that is considered harmful will be removed and returned to you or your guardian when you are discharged" Dr Naylor said giving me the legal talk "Any questions?"

"Where do I sign?" I mumbled

She pointed to the dotted line and I shakily scribbled my name down.

"Right, You are free to use the living room, the art room, the music room, the courtyard and your room as you please, there are a range of group therapies and you can take part in any of them" she handed me a book "I want you to keep a diary of all your thoughts and moods in here and we can discuss them when I see you. I'm normally around the ward, but we'll have 1 to 1 meetings on a regular basis. We'll start with 3 times a week and see how that goes" she gave me a small smile

"Can I go now?" I asked

She nodded.

(Rachel's POV)

Taylor had been gone a couple of days and I felt terrible, but I knew it was what she needed. It wasn't what she wanted but it was what she needed... Adam had been staying over trying to cheer me up and I had to admit my feelings for him were growing stronger.

I was still going to work and I still waited for someone to kncok on my door to tell me Taylor was in trouble. Was it me? Had I done this to Taylor? I just wanted to see her. To ask her myself. But she had declined visitors. Sam was keeping me up to speed but it wasn't the same.

(Sam's POV)

I was at the ED when my phone started ringing, it was lucky I was on a break. It was Jac. I was instantly worried. What had happened now?

"Hello" I answered

"Taylor's signed herself in" Jac informed me

"She's what?"

"Yeah, she walked straight up to me and agreed to everything"

"Has she agreed to visitors?"

"No not yet, but I have a feeling she might change her mind"

"Okay, thanks for letting me know"

I hung up and straight after my shift I went over to Rachel's house. She opened the door a glum look on her face.

"Oh Sam...Come in" she said stepping to one side to allow me in

She led me into the living room and I sat down.

"How's Taylor?" She asked

"Okay actually, she's admitted herself"

"What does that mean?" She asked

"It means she's accepting she needs help"

"Can I see her?"

"She's refusing visitors. Don't take it to heart she's angry" I gave her a small smile "Where's Adam?" I asked

"I told him I needed some time to focus on Taylor"

"She'll come round I promise"

(Taylor's POV)

If I was being honest with myself then I was feeling better but I didn't like the idea of being drugged up, I'd been in here 3 months and I saw Dr Naylor 3 times a week. Every monday, wednesday and friday. This particular wednesday, Dr Naylor had been to collect me for my usual appointment. I sat down.

"How are you feeling today Taylor?" She asked

"Good" I smiled

"I'd like to discharge you Taylor, How do you feel about that?"

"I feel ready" I smiled again


	3. Chapter 3

(Taylor's POV)

Dr Naylor explained everything to me how I'd still see her 3 times a week but as an outpatient and that she was only ever a phone call away if I ever needed her. I was given my stuff, well the clothes I'd come been wearing and my phone. I knew the requirements of my medication.

As I stepped outside, the wind seemed to smack me in the face. It seemed ages since I'd been out in the fresh air. It was raining, I guess that hadn't changed but I didn't mind really, it just felt good to be out in the open. I had a little bit of money on me so I decided to go sit in the coffee shop while I figured out my next move.

A waitress took my order and I sat in one of the booths. The waitress brought my cappuccino to the table and I looked up to thank her. The wallpaper on my phone was still a picture of me and Aiden, guess I hadn't got round to changing it yet. My phone rang, it flashed up with Rachel's picture. I declined it and my phone beeped a few minutes later letting me know she'd left a message.

I sipped my coffee, I needed a little time to think. I didn't even know where home was now, although Rachel would argue it was with her, I felt like I held her back from her life.

(Rachel's POV)

I'd found Taylor within the hour, she was coming out of a coffee shop. I pulled over and got out of my car.

"Taylor?" I called

She turned to face me and I walked towards her.

"Where've you been?" I asked

"I just needed some time to myself" she answered

She got in the car and I drove her home. Taylor seemed a little overwhelmed at being home. She seemed happier, but she just seemed to keep to herself, she had a bath.

(Taylor POV)

I couldn't be bothered to dry my hair, so I tied it up in a dougnut bun. I threw on my pale blue skinny jeans and a navy blue, white and red shirt and then my white converse. I'd just reached the bottom of the stairs when the answering machine beeped.

_**Hi Rachel, I need a decision on the venue for the wedding and the caterers want a final menu so could you give me a ring as soon as possible, I love you.**_

It was Adam. Wedding? What wedding? I looked up to see Rachel stood in the doorway.

"Taylor..." She said

"What wedding?" I asked

"My wedding" she sighed

"And when were you going to tell me?"

"I wanted to let you settle in first"

I shook my head and went back upstairs. Rachel didn't have room for me in her life anymore. So what was the point? I grabbed my large camping rucksack and rammed everything in. I pulled on my coat and positioned the rucksack on my shoulders, fastening the third strap around my middle.

I snuck downstairs, Rachel was in the kitchen. I opened the front door silently and slipped out. She'd never see me again and she could get on with her life. There was my truck in the garage, that I'd been working on. It'd run I knew that much but I didn't know how far it would go.

I drove up to Middlesborough, it was quite a distance away and I knew nobody would find me there. I just needed a job to get some money together. I parked up the truck and started on foot searching for work. I had fake I.D. A passport, drivers license and birth certificate all in the name of Mollie Nicholls and according to the papers, I was 19. I tried the garages first. I was a good mechanic and it interested me. I found one...Murray's autos. The was a boy working there, Chad. He was nice. He had black hair that swept across his face. He was about 19 ish, it wasn't his garage it was his dad's but I left my number and he said he'd put in a good word for me.

I finally got a job in a restaurant working evenings and sometimes nights although it never went past 11pm. I was going to sleep in my car until I found a place to stay. Later that night Chad rung me, I'd got the job at the garage too, working 8am-6pm. I accepted it. 2 jobs meant more money and that was what I needed right now. Money.

(Rachel's POV)

I went up to check on Taylor, normally I'd have heard smashing by now. But she was gone and so was her stuff. It was like she'd vanished. I called Sam, I was hoping Taylor would go there, but she hadn't and she hadn't gone back to the hospital either. This was all my fault, If she hadn't found out about the wedding through that message. I just wanted her to come home...


	4. Chapter 4

(Taylor's POV)

My first day at the garage was exhausting and busy, but I had Chad to. show me the ropes. The fact I hadn't slept much, in my truck didn't help. When I finished at the garage, I changed for my waitressing job. My phone started to ring. I didn't recognise the number and it wasn't one of my contacts so I answered it.

"Hello?" I said

"Taylor? We had an arrangement. 3 times a week and you miss the first one?" Dr Naylor said

I closed my eyes, crap.

"Umm I'm out of town for a few days. Rachel said she'd tell you. Crrrrrrrr...Crrrrr...I sorry you're breaking up...Crrrrr"

"Taylor"

"I'm sorry I can't...Crrrrr" I hung up

I felt bad but she couldn't find me.

(Sam's POV)

I held the envelope in my hand, this was going to change everything, for me anyway. I'd had a connection with Taylor but I hadn't seen it until Zoe said something. Was Taylor my daughter? Yeah I had, had a baby girl but that must have been at least 16 years ago...It hadn't been my choice but my parents hadn't approved and I joined the army not long after. My boyfriend and I had joined together...It seemed stupid now.

Ian Dean and Sam Nicholls. I though we'd last forever, I guess I was just young and naïve; when Ian had died on a tour of duty I thought that was it I never thought there might be a part of him left in my daughter?

I slid my finger under the top of the envelope and pulled out the white paper. I inhaled deeply before breathing out and unfolding the paper.

_Taylor Schofield_

_Samantha Nicholls_

_99.9% _

She was mine...

(Taylor's POV)

After my second day in Middlesborough, I'd quit my job at the restaurant. The garage was busy and it was exhausting. But, Chad was taking me for a drink tonight so things were looking up. We went out after work and had a few drinks. It was nice to be able to let my hair down, Chad had said I could stay with him and I was going to continue work on my truck so I could sell it to help with bills and stuff.

It felt nice to have hot water again and a comfy bed although I was sharing with Chad because it was a one bedroom apartment. Being able to charge my phone was a plus although I'd need to get a new sim card soon. In the morning Chad brought me a coffee. It seemed like the best nights sleep I'd ever had.

Work was quiet this morning but I didn't mind, I had a big job anyway. I had the bonnet raised and was practically up to my elbows in grease and oil. The problem was the engine kept overheating, a common one.

"Mollie?" Chad called

I jumped and my arm pressed against the overheated engine. I let out a scream and Chad came running out of the office. He sprayed the hose on my arm hoping the icy water would cool my scolding skin, But it just made it burn more.

"I'll take you to the hospital?" Chad said

"No, its okay. Its nothing"

"I have health and safety policies to follow" he said

"Please? Honestly I'm fine"

"It needs medical attention" he argued

He wasn't going to let it go. He locked up and drove me to the hospital.

(Lara's POV)

I'd had my fill of majors for today and decided to take care of cubicles. Something caught my eye or rather someone...A young girl she must have been what 15? 16? 17 at the most. She seemed shifty and looked like she could get up and sprint out of here any second.

"Alice, can I have the files for that young girl over there" I asked

Alice handed me the file. Mollie Nicholls, 19...yeah right I wasn't born yesterday.

"Mollie Nicholls!?" I called

She didn't even answer to it, until the boy next to her nudged her. She stood up and they both walked towards me. I looked at the boy.

"Why don't you go and get a coffee? I'll come and get you when we're done?" I smiled

The boy returned my smile and kissed the girl's cheek before going off. I led the girl to cubicle 1 and she sat down on the bed.

(Taylor's POV)

This was the last place I wanted to be. If they found out who I really was then everything would be over.

"I'm Dr Lara Stone" she smiled

"T...erm...Mollie" I replied

"That looks sore. Can I have a look?" She asked

I nodded. "Can you just patch it up so that I can go? I'm only here because Chad made me, I don't like hospitals"

"Is Chad your boyfriend?" She asked me

"Yeah kind of" I replied

"How about if I help you? You help me?" She asked

What did she mean? I looked at her waiting for more.

"What's your name?...Your real name?" Dr Stone asked

"I can't tell you...Please, I can't go back there" I looked into her eyes pleading with her.

(Chad's POV)

I put my coins in the coffee machine and the hot water poured into the cardboard cup followed by milk. I picked up the cup, something caught my eye and the cup fell from my hand clattering to the floor, the steaming liquid running all over the linoleum floor. I grabbed the poster off the wall, It was Mollie's picture.

_**Missing!**_

_**Taylor Schofield**_

_**15 year old, Taylor Schofield went missing from her home in Rochdale on the 2nd of November 2012. Her parents are very worried and if anyone has any information please contact:**_

_**Rachel Mason: 07943215684**_

_**Adam Fleet: 073521987764**_

_**Sam Nicholls: 07521694312**_

15! She was 15. If this got out I'd go to prison for kidnap! I thought me and her had something? She'd been lying to me all along. I didn't even know her.


	5. Chapter 5

(Lara's POV)

The boy that had come in with the girl, "Mollie" came storming in. He gave her a poster.

"I thought you trusted me, I could get done for kidnap!" He said bitterly before storming out

"Chad! Wait!" She called

I looked at the poster as she ran after him.

Taylor Schofield, 15. I knew she was lying. Her hair was different. Her long wavy, strawberry blonde locks were now brunette and tied back in a scruffy dougnut bun.

(Taylor's POV)

I got out into the car park, to see Chad driving off. I had nothing but the outfit I was wearing. Which now I'd ditched the overalls, was black skinny jeans, black knee high boots, a red tshirt,a dark purple hoodie and a black jacket.

"Taylor!" Dr Stone yelled as she chased me

I turned, 2 minutes couldn't hurt.

"I can help you" she said

"I can't risk it, I'm sorry"

"5 minutes? Even if they find out they find out you're here it'll take them hours to get here."

I sighed "Okay"

She took me back to the cubicle and placed gel pads on my arm, the cool gel made the stinging go away for a while.

"Excuse me I'm looking for Taylor Schofield?"

I knew that voice...Sam. I looked at Dr Stone.

"You called her?" I questioned

"No I didn't, I promise" she replied

I didn't have chance to make my escape. Sam came over and before I could say anything she crushed me against her chest.

"I'll give you two a minute, I'll be outside" Dr Stone said

"Do you know how worried I've been?" She questioned

"Sorry..." I mumbled

Wasn't Rachel suposed to be saying all this? Why was Sam here and not Rachel? I looked at Sam my eyes wide and scared.

"You're not going to make me go back to the hospital are you?"

"No why do you feel like you need to is that why you ran away?" She questioned moving a stray strand of hair from my face.

"No" I shook my head "I just needed some time"

The minute I was discharged, we began the drive home. Sam had managed to get my clothes. Had Chad called her? I was told to try and get some sleep, but I couldn't and the 2-3 hour journey seemed to take forever. By the time I got home, I just went straight to my room avoiding more hugs. I flopped on my bed. The cool sheets felt nice against my warm skin and it was so cosy. I slipped off my jacket and shoes and laid there with my eyes closed. I was out like a light.

I woke up in the morning feeling a bit better.

(Ellie's POV)

I was sprawled across the couch in the living room, I had the tv on and I was surfing the internet. Taylor didn't have to go back to school until tomorrow so I'd persuaded my dad that it was only fair. I was daddy's little princess and tended to get my own way...I had every intention of making this known to Taylor.

Taylor came down dressed in a red checked shirt and pale blue skinny jeans. Her fringe was in a french plait going across the front of her head and the rest was hanging loosly by her shoulders, straight. She walked into the living room and stopped dead in her tracks.

"Who the hell are you?" She asked

"Ellie Fleet"

"What are you doing in my house?"

"Erm I live here" I said confidently

"This is MY house, That's MY laptop and Rachel is MY mum...Not yours"

"But that's the thing isn't it? Adam is MY dad, Rachel's more MY mum than yours, because she's not even your real mum is she Taylor? She just took you in because she felt sorry for you" I smirked

(Rachel's POV)

Adam and I had been out, we'd just gotten in and there was screaming. I ran into the living room. Ellie was bleeding and Taylor's hand was too.

"Taylor, a word please?"

She stayed put.

"Now"

She came out into the hallway.

"What have I told you about lashing out with your fists?"

She didn't reply.

"Are you listening to me?" I asked

"What's the point? Huh? You call yourself my mum? You're supposed to stick up for me. ME not her!" She said angrily

(Taylor's POV)

I stormed upstairs and slammed the door as loud as I could. Rachel came up a little while later. I was laid on my bed, she sat with me.

"Taylor, I'm sorry. I know Ellie moving in seems like a big thing but we all just need to give it a chance? Yeah?" She said

"I don't want to give it a chance" I mumbled

"Please? For me? I'll make it up to you? Tonight we'll have a movie night?"

"Just you and me?" I asked

"Just you and me" she smiled

"Alright..." I agreed reluctantly

I had to be seen as the bigger person. Rachel gave me some money.

"Why don't you go get us some treats for tonight? Chocolate? Popcorn?"

I smiled "okay"

I pulled on my shoes and coat and started walking to the shop. A moped pulled out and I jumped back.

"Watch it idiot!" I called

He stopped. "I'm so sorry"

"You should be jerk"

He took off his helmet.

"Donte Charles, I should of known"

I shook my head smiling to myself and kept walking.


	6. Chapter 6

(Taylor's POV)

I got back just in time for mine and Rachel's movie night. Or so I thought...I got home to find Adam and Rachel cuddled up on the couch with Ellie in the middle. It was like the little witch had taken MY place in MY family. I dumped the shopping in the kitchen and went upstairs, I was going to teach that little cow a lesson. I grabbed a can of red spray paint from my room and stood infront of her closed door before spraying the words:

FAMILY STEALING BITCH!

Then I went into my room and laid on my bed. I laid there a while before I heard footsteps on the stairs, I smirked to myself.

"DAD!" Ellie screamed as if the house was burning down.

Rachel and Adam came running upstairs. I opened my bedroom door and stood there pretending to wonder what had happened, I couldn't help but smirk at Ellie but, when Adam and Rachel reached the top of the stairs my face turned innocent once again. Rachel looked straight at me. Her face furious.

"It wasn't me" I said

"If I find out your lying then-"

"Then I wouldn't be the only one! Just you and me you said" I yelled before retreating back to my bedroom and closing the door

(Sam's POV)

The next day was my day off and I'd just finished getting dressed when there was a knock on my door. I opened it to see Taylor stood there, she smiled.

"Hi" she smiled

"Hi, come in" I smiled stepping to one side

She came in and sat down at the breakfast bar in the kitchen.

"Aren't you supposed to be in school?" It seemed an appropriate question seeing as though she was dressed in full school uniform.

Taylor looked down and didn't answer, she was fidgeting with the zip on her coat.

"Taylor?" I asked

"There was a gas leak so we all got sent home early" she replied

"Before school has even started? That's impressive...Come on I'll drive you to school"

"I'm not going" she argued

I sighed and sat down.

"Okay what is going on?

She didn't say anything, she just flexed her hand.

"Okay...How about we start with what happened to your hand? Huh?"

"You wouldn't understand"

"Try me?"

(Taylor's POV)

She wouldn't get it. She just wouldn't...

"Its nothing" I mumbled, I was trying to contain my emotions but tears ran, slowly down my cheeks

Sam held me to her, she wrapped her arms completely around me and held me. It felt weird, like Sam could make everything better...make all the bad stuff go away. The feeling scared me a little. It had been so long since I'd had a proper cuddle off a family member, maybe my emotions were just going into overdrive? Even though Sam wasn't family, I was close to her.

My sobs began to die down a little after a few minutes in Sam's arms and I looked up into her eyes.

"Are you going to tell me what's wrong?" She asked softly

"Its Ellie, Adam's daughter"

"Okay?"

"Its like she's trying to replace me. She's in my house, using my stuff, she's even cosying up to Rachel and Rachel can't see what a bitch she is" I explained

"And school?" She raised her eyebrows

"Ellie's there"

"How about your hand?" I think she already knew the answer to that one.

"I hit Ellie"

"You've got to be the bigger person. I know its hard believe me but ignore her, it'll wind her up so much and then maybe she'll crack and Rachel will see her true colours? Focus on your school work and try and stay out of her way? Yeah?" Sam suggested

"I guess"

She drove me back to school.

"Call me after school okay? Let me know how it went?"

I tried to stay out of Ellie's way but it was too hard so I just went home in the end. I went round to Sam's but there was no answer, I knew it was her day off so she'd be home in the next 2 hours. I got the spare key from under the door mat and let myself in.

"Sam?" I called just to check but there was no answer

I went into the kitchen, there was a letter on the table. I wouldn't have looked at all if I hadn't seen my name in a quick glance.

_Taylor Schofield_

_Samantha Nicholls_

_99.9%_

She was my mum. Sam was my mum. I wasn't angry...I was down right pissed off!

I heard the door click later on, I didn't know how long I'd sat there staring at the letter.

"Taylor what's going on?" Sam asked

"Why don't you tell me!?...Mum..." I said bitterly

"Taylor?"

"Save it!" I snapped "You gave me up. You don't get the chance to explain"

I screwed the letter up and dropped it on the table before leaving the house.

(Sam's POV)

Crap!

I pulled out my phone.

"Rachel, its me...Taylor knows the truth"


	7. Chapter 7

(Taylor's POV)

I didn't even know who I was. The only reason I put up with that crap all these years was because she was my mum and I had no way out. Now I find out she wasn't actually my mum! Sam was the only escape I had from Ellie. How could I trust her now?

I called Rachel.

"Hello?" She answered

"Rachel, I'm sorry I can't do it anymore, it's either me or Ellie..." That was all I had to say

I didn't want her to talk me round, so I hung up.

(Rachel's POV)

It was going to hurt but I'd given the matter a lot of thought. Taylor had to come first, she'd been through so much...I walked slowly down to the kitchen.

"Hi Rach, you alright?" Adam asked

"Not really" I slid my ring off my finger as I spoke

"What's wrong?"

"I can't marry you. Taylor has to come first. I'm really sorry" tears filled my eyes as I placed the ring in his hand

I made a quick exit I knew I wouldn't be able to contain my feelings much longer, but I managed to wait until I reached my car before I cried, I had the drive home to calm myself. I found Taylor inside.

"I cancelled the wedding, its just us" I said

She melted into my arms and I held her tight. It would just be me and her in our home now.


End file.
